jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Tarkus
|japname = タルカス |romname = Tarukasu |engname = |birthname = |namesake = Tarkus (Emerson, Lake and Palmer album) |stand = |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 300+ |birthday = mid-1500s |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = 1587 (human)Deduced from the date of death of Mary Stuart 1888 (vampire)Either November 31st or December 1st, per Chapter 41 |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |race = Human (1587) Zombie (1888) |nation = British |hair = |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = Royal Retainer (1500s) Zombie Subordinate (1888) |affiliation = Mary Stuart (1500s) Bruford Dio Brando (1888) |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Vol. 3 Ch. 26 The Dark Knights |mangafinal = Vol. 4 Ch. 35 Blast Him With Rage! |animedebut = Episode 5 The Dark Knights (Episode) |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) |seiyuu = Daisuke Gōri (Game) Tetsu Inada (Anime) |voiceactor = }} is an antagonist from Part I: Phantom Blood. He is a zombie made from the centuries-old corpse of a powerful warrior of ancient Britain. Unlike his ally Bruford, Tarkus was a typical strongman fighter and had sold his entire soul to Dio Brando. Personality Tarkus was a powerful knight in his living time, and loyal to his queen. However, different from his partner Bruford, he didn't really have a sense of honor and thought that the long-haired Dark Knight was a shame to them. Tarkus was a brutal and ruthless fighter, and so had no regrets in forcing his opponents in battles to death, including the Chain Neck Deathmatch, even if against their own will.This was due to Dio's corruption on him. Synopsis History Tarkus and Bruford were two knights successful in The Challenge of the 77 Rings in 1563 (two of only five challengers to ever succeed)Ch. 28: p. 11. Tarkus and Bruford were members of the Tudor Dynasty and retainers of Mary Stuart. Tarkus is described as a hero who could cut rocks like butter with his sword without any relatives, all lost in wars, Mary being the closest to a family. Eventually they gave themselves over to save Mary from her rival Elizabeth I. However, their executioner revealed that Mary was already dead before they arrived, the one imprisoned being a imposter used to make them surrender, as their army was unbeatable. Tarkus's neck, rigid from anger, broke several axes before being beheaded. Elizabeth's deception to make them surrender led to a strong sense of betrayal that made both Tarkus and Bruford susceptible to manipulation by Dio Brando three centuries later. Phantom Blood The pair are resurrected as zombies by Dio so that they could oppose Jonathan Joestar, Will A. Zeppeli, and Robert Speedwagon. During Bruford's fight against Jonathan, Tarkus stands guard against Zeppeli and Speedwagon, preventing them from rushing to Jonathan's aid. However, after Bruford's defeat, Tarkus shows little respect for him and promptly stomps on his armor, the final remaining signs of his friend's presence in the world. He also forced Jonathan into a death match and killed Zeppeli for attempting to help Jonathan, but was killed by the latter shortly after. Abilities Tarkus is shown as being a really strong man. Even while alive he could cut through rocks as if they were nothing and his neck could withstand several attacks and even break axes before being cut. He was also an expert at the Chain Neck Deathmatch, killing several warriors in death matches. He used his surroundings at his advantage, such as ensnaring his opponents with the chain to rip their bodies apart. When transformed into a zombie his brutality and power increased even more, making him even be capable of squashing people with his bare hands. In Video Games JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) Tarkus appears as a boss fight in the game. The player needs to beat him under 280 seconds , first you fight him using Zeppeli, then you play as Jonathan Joestar. Like most of the enemies on the game Tarkus will chase the player trying to attack him with punches and kicks. Tarkus special ability allows him to use chains to make long-range attacks on the player (the same chains he used to trap Jonathan and kill Zeppeli). Tarkus can be playable during some missions on EXTRA BATTLE, with both his Normal and Final Battle appearance. During his "normal" appearance he will use his giant sword as a special ability (on the same way he did to attack Jonathan's group during his story debut). Trivia * Tarkus is the first villain to kill an ally protagonist character. * His name is probably derived from the progressive rock album, Tarkus . His ally, Bruford, is also a progressive rock reference. Gallery HumanKnights.png|Tarkus and Bruford in the past ExecuteKnights.png|Tarkus and Bruford about to be executed KinghtsJoJo.png|Tarkus and Bruford appear before Jonathan TarkusDestroy.png|Tarkus destroy Bruford's armor after his death TarkusTrap.png|Tarkus traps JoJo in the Chamber of the Two-Headed Dragon TarkusFight.png|Tarkus against Jonathan TarkusDeath.png|Tarkus is killed by Jonathan's Hamon References Site Navigation Category:Part I Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Phantom Blood Category:Male Characters Category:Zombies Category:Minor Antagonist